Aftermath of the Sticky situation
by Dawn walker wolf
Summary: Time had passed since Reba and Humphrey had 'done it' in the forest with the sticky sap. But now Reba has come down with something that has now lead to a very bad outcome for her and for Humphrey. What is it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I heard about people wanting to write a sequel for my 'Sticky situation' story and here it is. This only the first chapter, so don't think I'll update quick like my other stories. **

It was already a day pass when Humphrey got caught in a bad situation with Reba in the forest with the sticky sap, but Humphrey somehow managed to keep it a secret. Nobody, even her friend Janice, knew about what happened to her and Humphrey.

Once again, Humphrey was waiting for Kate to come back from hunting. Right at moment, Humphrey went crazy. "You missed me so much." Kate said as Humphrey was kissing her neck. "I can't live without you Kate." Humphrey said.

Kate turned her head and gave him a kiss that lasted about 4 seconds. "So what did you do while you were gone?" Kate asked wrapping her arms around Humphrey's neck.

Humphrey's head suddenly flashed memories of him and Reba doing 'it' the day during his and Kate's. "Humphrey, are you okay?" Kate asked him.

Humphrey finally returned to reality. "Uh Kate, actually no. I didn't do anything" Humphrey got nervous towards Kate what happened the day before.

"Ok then" she asked. "Thanks pup" Humphrey said. Kate chuckled. "I just promise to take care of you my whole life and never hurt you Kate" He lied to her.

"Oh Humphrey, that's great. Now we can be even closer." Kate said cuddling next to Humphrey.

Kate then hugged Humphrey and laid her head against his chest and then looked up at him. "Which means we can get even do this." Said as she pinned Humphrey down and kissed him on his lips.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Humphrey asked smiling. "Let's have some fun." Kate said in a sly tone. She then started going lower Humphrey's body and kissing it.

This tickled Humphrey a bit and felt good more as he felt his wolf coming out. Kate made her way to Humphrey's stomach and soon licked inside of his inner thigh.

This made Humphrey slid out more and was at its full length. Kate eyed the cock and started licking it. It was weird that when Kate started licking his wolf.

That's when Kate started sucking on Humphrey. "Oh . . . Kate . . ." Humphrey said with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

Kate continued to suck faster on Humphrey. He held her head down, making her suck on him more. "Kate, that feels good." He said.

At that point, he cummed all over into her mouth, making Humphrey release her head as she swallowed his cum. "That tasted amazing Humphrey." She said licking her muzzle.

. Kate then moved back up to Humphrey and kissed him passionately. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he accepted it.

"I'm ready for more my sweet omega." Kate said. She then lowered 'herself' into his member. Kate and Humphrey moaned loudly as they connected.

Kate moved in an up and down rhythm on Humphrey's member. She never knew Humphrey was this big. "Keep going Kate, you feel so amazing." Humphrey said as he held her around her waist and his tongue sticking out.

"Oh Humphrey, you feel you amazing." Cried Kate as she went faster on Humphrey and moaned louder. Without warning, she cummed all over Humphrey's wolf, but continued moving on him. "Kate . . . you feel so tight, so warm . . . don't' stop." Humphrey grinned his teeth.

He was near his climax, so he held Kate in closer to him and bucked his hips harder into her. Kate moaned even louder. Humphrey was able to take it anymore. "Kate, I gonna . . . gonna" He was able to finish as he cummed into her.

The two panted as they finished their special moment. Humphrey kissed Kate and she mounted off of him and they were in the tying position.

Kate sat on her front half and rested on the ground from exhaustion. "Oh Reba, you were amazing." Humphrey. Kate's ears perked up when she heard Humphrey speak. "Who?" she asked. Humphrey's eyes widen, not realizing what he just said.

"Nothing Kate" He said. Humphrey turned around made a guilt face. She had no idea what really happened.

**One week later . . .**

Humphrey and Kate were eating a caribou just outside of their new den. Janice was talking with Humphrey's friend when Reba came out of her den and had a funny look on her face.

She suddenly vomited on the ground and groaned. Then she wiped her mouth and realized something. Her mind went blank and see ran off to find Humphrey.

Humphrey and Kate were just finishing their meal and were heading back to their den. "I'm getting a little tired Humphrey, let's get back and take a quick nap." Kate said before yawning.

As they turned around, they saw Reba running up to them. "Hey Reba, what's wrong?" Kate asked her friend. She had a worried look on her face but quickly changed it to a calm tone.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to Humphrey for a minute." Reba said. Humphrey was really going to lose it if Kate found out about what they did.

"What do you need to talk to Humphrey for?" Kate asked. "Nothing" Reba lied to her.

Reba walked back towards her den and Humphrey followed. Kate watches her mate walk off with her mom.

Reba and Humphrey later arrived in the den, alone. Humphrey sits down as Reba walks towards the back of the den with her head down. "What's wrong Reba, did anybody find out about it?" Humphrey asked.

Reba remained quiet and finally turned to him. "Humphrey," She says. "Because of our mistake a week ago, something had come up." Humphrey didn't understand what Reba was talking about.

"What are you saying?" He asked. Reba signed and spoke. "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: I sure all of you saw that coming. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey there y'all. I read the reviews from my 'Aftermath' story and I gotta say, you people are really eager to see more. This story will be short and there will be no more lemons, at least not in this chapter **

Reba remained quiet and finally turned to him. "Humphrey," She says. "Because of our mistake a week ago, something had come up." Humphrey didn't understand what Reba was talking about.

"What are you saying?" He asked. Reba signed and spoke. "I'm pregnant."

Those two words entered Humphrey's mind. _"Her? Pregnant? Oh shit I'm in deep trouble." _Humphrey shouted in his mind. Then Humphrey did what every omega does in this situation, he faints.

Humphrey wakes up hours later and finds himself back in his and Kate's den. He was the only one inside. He was glad no one was around. "Reba is pregnant? This can't be happening" Humphrey said to himself.

Just then he hears footsteps coming from outside of the den and Kate walked in. "How you doing sleepy head?" She said. Humphrey groaned and stood up.

"What happened?" He asked holding his head with his paw. Kate walked up to him and spoke. "You talking with Reba two hours ago" Humphrey's ears perked up. "R-really, what did she say and how did I get into our den?" Humphrey asked, hoping Reba didn't tell Kate about what they did.

"She said you and her talking about taking about not to get near that sap she got stuck in a week ago. Then you tripped and fell on a rock and knocked yourself out." Kate said to him.

Humphrey let out a small sign of relief that Reba lied to her friend. "Then I found you lying on the ground out cold and Reba told what happened." Kate said.

"Well, I better think twice before trying to get out of the den in a hurry" Humphrey chuckled. Kate moved in closer to Humphrey and gave him a hug.

"You and Reba are starting to get along more than ever. I'm happy for you, now that you're making more friends than ever" Kate said resting her head on Humphrey's chest.

"Yeah, sure" Humphrey said, with his face turning to more than guilty face as he hugged Kate back.

**Meanwhile . . . **

Reba was sitting in her den, thinking about what to say to her new boyfriend, Shakey before he finds out. That's when she hears footsteps coming outside the den.

She sees Shakey walking in exhausted. "Hi honey" Reba says as she nuzzles him. "Hey Reba" Shakey says nuzzling him back. Reba pulled back and had a nervous expression on her face. "What's wrong honey?" Winston asked.

"Honey, something happened" Reba said fidgeting with her paws. "What?" Shakey asked. "I'm pregnant" Reba's said. Shakey's eyes widen.

"You're, pregnant?!" he asked. Reba let out a small smile. Then Shakey's face started to make that 'something's not right' face to her.

"Yes honey, I noticed earlier today." Reba said. Shakey couldn't believe what he hearing, how could his mate get pregnant without them mating?

"But how, we never mated in the past week." Shakey said in a serious tone.

Reba though she was in trouble, but she came up with an excuse before Shakey came. "Remember that night last week when you had to wake up in the middle of the night to help the alphas and came back in the middle of the day?" Reba asked him.

"Yes, it was such a tiring day." Shakey answered. "Well, when you feel asleep I started to get heat into my body and I couldn't wait for you to wake up, so I had a little fun _with _you while you were asleep." Reba smiled as she finished.

Shakey's eye had the creped out expression but then snapped back to reality. "That is how you got pregnant?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, nothing else" Reba said. Shakey's couldn't believe what his own mate did to him in his sleep and get pregnant because of it.

He looked up at his mate and Reba was having that funny expression. "Next time you want to mate, make sure I'm awake." Shakey said to her.

He then walked up to her and gave her a hug. "We better let everyone know about the great news." Shakey said. Reba had managed to pull the fast card on her mate. She was relieved that no one else knew about the secret about her and Humphrey.

That is, until Reba would give birth to her pups and sees the traits of them and not represents Shakey at all . . .

**A/N: a few more chapters and the whole thing will go crazy and Reba and Humphrey will be in a whole lot of trouble.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: the final chapter is here. Hope you guys like the rest of the story. I'm thinking of skipping three months ahead to where Reba gives birth. Please leave nice reviews. **

Almost three months have passed by and Reba was due any day now. Kate was only one month pregnant due to her and Humphrey mating later in the year.

Reba went through the usual phases of when a female wolf gets pregnant. She had mood swings day after day, driving most of the alphas crazy, she had cravings almost every day, making the hunts more exhausting than ever, and vomiting.

No one knew how long this would keep up, but Garth hope it would stop due Reba 'accidently' puked on his face during a meeting.

Humphrey on the other hand was already working his butt off with Kate, who showed small signs of the phases. "I think I can feel them kicking" Kate said holding her paw against her belly. She and Humphrey were in their den while Kate rested.

Humphrey walked over to his mate and placed his paw against her paw. He felt the movement of his-soon-to-be pups. This was the greatest moment of his life, compared to mating with Kate.

Kate put her paw over Humphrey's paw and looked at him. "What do you think we should name them? She asked. "I think we should wait and find out what'll be when they come out." Humphrey said.

Humphrey continues to rub Kate's belly and feel the kicking of his pre-family. As the two enjoyed their moment, Salty came running in panting. Humphrey and Kate look at the entrance of their den. "Reba . . . giving . . . Birth . . . now!" Salty said in between pants and took off.

Humphrey stood up. _"Oh boy, it's time." _He though. "Come on Kate, Reba may want to see us there." He said rushing Kate out of the den. "Okay Humphrey slow down, what's the rush?" Kate said. "What do you mean?" Humphrey asked.

"When in your entire life have you've been eager to be there for Reba? Kate asked. Humphrey thought Kate was on to him. "Well?" Kate asked.

Humphrey looked at the ground, having a sad expression on his face. "Kate, there's something you should know," Humphrey said still looking at the ground.

"What?" Kate asked. Humphrey had to tell her, he couldn't hold it in him any longer. "Kate, me and Reba . . ." Humphrey was suddenly cut short when they heard a screaming of pain.

"Oh no. . " Kate yelled as she ran as fast as she could, careful not be too rough for the pups. Humphrey stood behind, feeling more guilty, but the courage to catch up.

From outside Reba's and Shakey's den, the whole pack was standing outside to see the arrival of the pups. Inside, Reba was lying on the ground, screaming in pain as the pups were coming.

Shakey was sitting in front of Reba, holding her paw and looking at her. "Just calm down honey you're going great." He smiled. "GREAT? I'm in fucking pain because it!" Reba shouted, scaring some of the wolves away from her.

Janice and the pack healer were running around the den, getting Reba some comfort from the pain of giving birth. Suddenly Reba twitched a bit. The pack healer walked up to Eve and placed her paw against her stomach. "They're coming!" she said.

Humphrey and Kate managed to reach the den in time and see the crowd in front of them. _"Oh lord, please make look like Shakey" _Humphrey shouted in his mind, hoping Reba's pups wouldn't look like him.

The two pushed through the crowd and finally made it inside. They look to see Reba already in the stage of giving birth to the first pup. "Alright Reba, just push" Janice said to her as she pushed as hard as she can while holding on to Shakey's paw. "Just breathe Honey" He said.

Reba took in several deep breathes before screaming again. "Oh, boy, here comes the first pup" the pack healer said. Then everyone leaned in as a small ball of fur came into the world. "It's a boy" Janice said looking at the pup and back to Eve. The pack healer placed the pup next to Reba.

The second pup came out, then the third, and finally the forth. Everyone cheered as all four pups were finally out. Janice moved the pups to Reba for her to nurse them.

Humphrey and Kate were so happy to see Reba give pups in front of them ."So what are you going to name them? Kate asked. Reba looked down at the pups. "This one will be Amanda," she pointed to brown pup. "This one will be Tyler" She pointed to another brown pup. "This one will be Kevin" Reba pointed to a dark brown pup. Reba finally reached the last pup "And this one will be named . . ."

Reba stopped when she the gray colored pup drinking her milk. She turned to Humphrey and looked at everyone. There was an awkward silence, but finally spoke. "Everyone, I've decided to name the gray wolf, Hefley." Eve said.

Humphrey's eyes widen, but smiled at the same time. Everyone let a big "AAWWWWWWWWWWW", which made Humphrey blush. Shakey turned towards Humphrey and smiled. Soon everyone left to give Reba and the pups some air.

Humphrey and Kate walked back to their den close to each other. "I'm glad Reba and Shakey finally have a family" Kate said. Humphrey smiled back at her. "I'm happy for them too love" Humphrey said.

"Now come on, let's figure some names for _our _pups." He said as they arrived at their den. (A/N: to help you out, Kate gave birth to four pups, two boys named Max and Austin, and two girls named Clare and Tanya. No one was ever told that Humphrey mated with Reba, and it was their secret to keep to themselves.)

Shakey was sitting with his mate and his new family. As Reba was sleeping with the pups next her, Shakey walked up to his mate and gave her kiss goodnight. As Shakey walked away, he looks at the gray pup named Hefley.

As he looked at his new son, he saw the gray fur traits. Then Shakey looked outside the den and spoke out "Oh Reba, you really need to do a better job cleaning off Humphrey's scent off of you next time you mate with him" Shakey smiled and went to sleep next to Reba.

**A/N: you guys didn't expect that, did you? Well I wanted to make a twisted ending for all of you. Let me just put to record that Shakey didn't kill Humphrey because that Reba liked him from pups and didn't want to kill their friendship. Now only if Reba would have some help from Garth . . . **


End file.
